


Waking up

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Holiday Prompt Gift, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: 62 from the kiss prompts-- Lazy Morning Kisses Before They’ve Even Opened Their Eyes, Still Mumbling Half-Incoherently, Not Wanting To Wake Up





	Waking up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gia_Sesshoumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Sesshoumaru/gifts).



> Here ya go honey! Happy Holidays! Enjoy the fluff!!! <3

The sun peeking into their room, and Yuri was woken by the ‘ _ omph _ ’ sound coming from Otabek. He had to smile as he knew exactly what that was. Potya had jumped and landed right on Otabek’s lower stomach. 

“Damn cat,” Otabek grumbled, reaching out for him, pulling him closer. 

It happened every morning without fail. Potya never came in meowing, demanding to be fed-- no, he came in and jumped on Otabek’s stomach to start his next nap. 

Not that Yuri blamed him-- hell, he did the same thing. Many evenings finding himself drifting off with his head resting on Otabek’s abs. It only seemed natural for Potya to feel the same way. A small giggle and Yuri curled tighter to Otabek’s side, taking in all the heat that came from his body. 

“We need to get up,” Otabek half said, half yawned. 

“Why?” Yuri whined, curling in tighter. 

It was the same every morning. Neither of them were morning people, and the fact they had to be up at ungodly hours did not fare well with either. On days off, they could both sleep til early afternoon and not complain at all. 

Yuri’s phone sounding off another alarm, and he rolled over to snooze it. Curling back to Otabek’s side, he kissed at Otabek’s neck, his eyes starting to close again. 

It was warm in the bed, and his pillow (Otabek) wasn’t moving. 

“Your cat needs a diet,” Otabek groaned, turning his head and kissing Yuri’s forehead. 

“You try cutting his food back,” Yuri groaned, lifting his head to meet Otabek’s lips before laying his head back on Otabek’s shoulder. 

“I swear he gets heavier every morning,” Otabek grumbled. 

“Well he eats good,” Yuri chuckled. 

A grunt and Yuri felt how Otabek’s hand rubbed up and down his arm. Little soothing touches like this only lulled him back into sleep-- every morning. He felt his breathing even, and heard the soft snore coming from Otabek. Nuzzling back into Otabek’s neck, Yuri allowed his body to relax and fall back asleep. 

It felt like only a minute and his alarm was blaring again from his phone. Groaning, Yuri rolled over to smack the snooze button. 

“We need to get up,” Otabek stated, rolling over, making Potya jump off of him. 

Rolling back where the bed was warm, Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s warm body, and Potya curled up on the end of the bed. Hands moving into his hair, it was like Otabek was petting him the way he would Potya-- but Yuri secretly loved it. Kissing at Otabek’s jaw, feeling the rough stubble against his lips, and they cuddled in tighter. 

“Don’t wanna get up,” Yuri mumbled, his mouth moving under Otabek’s jaw as his hands wander over his back. 

A hum and Otabek was lifting his head so Yuri could kiss easier at his throat. 

“You know they will kill us if we are late… again,” Otabek mumbled. 

“Don’t care,” Yuri said, kissing his way back up Otabek’s throat and to his jaw. Once Otabek tilted his head back down, their lips brushing over each other. 

“Why don’t I go make coffee and you feed that damn beast,” Otabek said. 

“Why don’t we just sleep all day and cuddle,” Yuri yawned out, his arms wrapping tighter around Otabek, their bodies easily fitting together-- neither making a move to get up. 

“We definitely should,” Otabek agreed, curling in tighter to Yuri, kissing his forehead. 

Both of them drifting off only have the alarm on Yuri’s phone once again sound off. 

“Fuck!” Yuri yelled, rolling over and smacking his phone. 

“Yura… you set that for this reason,” Otabek pointed out, then stretching his body long though staying under the covers. 

Finally sitting up, Yuri refused to open his eyes. Even as Potya meowed and crawled up into his lap, he continued to yawn. 

“I don’t want to get out of bed…” Yuri whined. 

“Stop making it so damn comfortable in here,” Otabek mumbled, then sitting up, the blankets bunching at his waist as he did. 

“Oh don’t get up,” Yuri grumbled. 

Leaning over, Otabek pressing his lips to Yuri’s and rose off the bed. 

“I’ll go make coffee,” Otabek said, adjusting his pajama bottoms where they had gotten twisted while sleeping. 

Rubbing his eyes, Yuri just wanted to hide under his blankets all day and kiss Otabek when ever he felt like it. If they went to practice, they would have to work and get yelled at all day. Hearing the bathroom door open, Yuri stretched his arms and yawned again. 

Fuck he needed coffee. 

Hanging his legs off the bed, he slipped his feet into his slippers and went into the bathroom. Relieving himself, brushing his teeth and splashing water in his face-- he was nowhere near awake yet. 

Shuffling into the kitchen, he could hear the coffee pot gurgling as Otabek started to crack eggs. Moving behind Otabek, Yuri wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on Otabek’s bareback. He was still so warm from their sleep and even though he was yawning, he made them breakfast every morning. 

“Want to grab the fruit I cut up last night out the fridge?” Otabek asked. 

Yawning again, Yuri tightened his grip on Otabek, kissing between his shoulder blades. 

Grabbing the hand towel, Otabek wiped his hands, then turned to hug Yuri tightly to him. Hands moving down his back, cupping his bottom and Yuri sighed. Short kisses shared between them, then Otabek was smacking his ass to get moving. 

“The fruit,” Otabek said. 

“Fine… fine,” Yuri grumbled. “Cruel of you to ask this before coffee.”

“Which was why I got it all ready last night,” Otabek pointed out. 

Yuri knew Otabek had a point, but his uncaffeinated brain was not processing it. Grabbing the bowl from the fridge, he set it down on the counter then shuffled to their small kitchen table and laid his head down. 

Hands ruffling his hair a minute or two later, and a cup was placed in front of him. Wrapping his hands around the mug and inhaling the scent deeply, Yuri smiled. Looking up, he was met by Otabek’s lips on his before he went back to cooking their eggs. 

Sipping his coffee, Yuri just stared at the muscles down Otabek’s back that led to the dimples at the top of his pajama pants. Smiling to himself, he even noticed the way Potya would wrap himself and rub against Otabek’s legs as he cooked. If Yuri played his cards right, Otabek would even feed Potya. 

Another long sip of his coffee and Yuri yawned again. It quickly turned to a smile as Otabek went to grab the cat food and fill Potya’s bowl. 

It was the same routine every morning. No matter how many times they did it-- it was like they just moved through the motions of the morning. Fighting to get out of bed, coffee, breakfast, Potya and kisses. 

When breakfast was cooked, Otabek would bring over two plates. It was quiet between them as they ate, and Yuri stealing the fruit off Otabek’s plate even tough he would make sure to give Yuri more fruit than eggs. 

“Yura…” Otabek warned. 

A smile and Yuri snuck another piece of fruit from Otabek. Usually this went on til all the fruit was gone from Otabek’s plate and he was left having to finish Yuri’s eggs. It wasn’t that he hated the eggs, no-- he loved them. He just loved to steal food off Otabek’s plate. 

“Can’t we just call out today?” Yuri groaned. 

“We did that three weeks ago,” Otabek said, “Plus it is too close to Worlds.” 

Stretching long in his chair, Yuri just wanted another few hours of sleep. Grabbing his and Otabek’s plates, he dropped them in the sink then found himself wrapping his arms around Otabek’s shoulders at the table and kissing his neck more. 

“But Beka…” Yuri whined, “I just wanna go back to bed.” 

“You’re hopeless,” Otabek laughed, turning his head to give Yuri a quick kiss. “Why don’t we go by that cafe you love so much for lunch today?”

Yuri’s eyes grew big. If there was one thing Otabek knew how to do-- was to tempt Yuri. The idea that he could go to his favorite cafe near the rink definitely helped move him along. 

“Yes!” Yuri squealed then took off to the bedroom to get changed. “C’mon Beka or we will be late!” 

Shaking his head, Otabek gave Potya one last pet and headed down the hallway. “Your damn fault we are always late anyways,” Otabek grumbled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love!  
> This is a part of my Holiday Prompt/Gifts! I will slowly post these as the month goes on! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I can be found in different platforms!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
